Paras Gavaskar (Earth-616)
| Distingiush1 = Indra | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = ; formerly ; Xavier Institute student body | Relatives = Rav (father); Bhakti (mother); Tejpal (brother); unnamed sister; Vaipala Rani (ex-fiancee); | Universe = | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Red | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = Lines cover parts of his body. Purple skin, red marking on forehead. | Citizenship = Indian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = India | Creators = Nunzio DeFilippis; Christina Weir; Michael Ryan | First = New X-Men Vol 2 #7 | HistoryText = Paras Gavaskar was a mutant teenager from India. He was said to have a sister who was also a mutant, but she never was seen, and will probably never be seen. After enrolling at the Xavier Institute, Gavaskar was assigned to Alpha Squadron, a training squad mentored by Northstar and top achiever in his classes. Indra and his fellow team members, Anole, Loa, Rubber Maid, Network and Kidogo, suffered a great loss when they were told that Northstar had been killed in the line of duty. (Alpha Squadron was unaware that Northstar was still alive). The team was assigned a new adviser, Karma. Tragedy once again struck, when after M-Day, most of the student body of the Xavier Institute were depowered. In Decimation - The Day After, Indra was confirmed to be one of a handful of students who retained their mutant powers. Indra was then captured by Belasco and was held in Limbo with most of the other students. When Laura (X-23) orchestrated an attempt at escaping, Indra was beaten badly by a demon when the attack failed. When they returned to the Institute after defeating Belasco, it was figured out that Paras was the youngest person at the school. After learning this, the rest of the students assumed that he was a target and would probably be killed. Rockslide decided to stay up with him, but instead messed around. Indra relocated to the X-Men's new base in San Francisco along with various other mutants in the Manifest Destiny series. He began counseling on Utopia with Rogue after losing the ability to manifest his armoured form. He suddenly begins to transform, insisting that he is not in control. When he transforms fully, his armoured form looks vastly different, and he demonstrates the ability to create weapons as well as armour. He is later shown creating a knife and cleaving a rock in half. | Powers = Retractable Exoskeleton: Indra is a mutant who possesses the superhuman ability to form retractable exoskeletal armor plates on his body. * Superhuman Durability: Indra possesses superhuman durability derived from his exoskeletal armored form. * Retractable Weapons: Recently Indra has demonstrated the ability to form weapons (such as a knife) in a similar fashion to his armored exoskeleton. The knife Indra formed has shown to be sharp enough to cleave in half rock. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In the , Indra was voted Most Reliable. * Indra had a sister who also reportedly attended the Xavier Institute, but she never was introduced and was now likely been depowered and possibly killed. | Trivia = * Indra's codename is derived from the Hindu name for the god of war and weather. | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Utopians Category:Vegetarians Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Jean Grey School student